iStart a Fan War
by RedMan15
Summary: The promo came out yesterday and you'll finally get the answer you always wanted! Creddie? or Seddie? My version of IStart a Fan War.


Freddie walked over to Carly and Sam while to see what they were doing because he was bored. Freddie greeted Carly nicely and to Sam he just said "The Thing." Sam greeted Freddie back the same way but with different words and Sam said "Oh look it's the nerd of the universe"

"Hey Carly" Freddie said with a flirty tone

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted

"Oh look it's the nerd of the century" Sam said looking at him with a vicious look like she was going to hurt him bad

"The Thing" Freddie greeted Sam with the same look she had on her face when Sam opened her locker pulled out a bullhorn and yelled something in Freddie's ear

"Hey" Freddie said "Isn't that Mr. Howards bullhorn?"

"It was before i took it" Sam stated then she turned it on and yelled in Freddie's ear "You know, NO GIRL WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" and Freddie just held his hand over his ear trying to block out the sound but he couldn't.

"AHHHHHH!" Freddie screamed "SAM!. Your hurting my ear drum!"

"Sam!" Carly said "Please get that bullhorn out of Freddie's ear" and at that Sam obeyed because no one can refuse Carly's smile and nicely asked questions.

"You okay?" Carly asked Freddie

"What?" Freddie yelled. Sam put the bullhorn so loud in his ear that when a normal person talk he thinks their whispering and when somebody is yelling he thinks their talking in their normal voice.

"I said are you okay?" Carly asked with a chuckle

"What?" Freddie asked and then Carly looked at Sam because she ruined Freddie's ear drums

"You ruined Freddie's ear drums" Carly stated to Sam

"Well he called me a a thing" Sam said while Freddie was still rubbing his ear

"I don't care" Carly said "Just please don't do it again"

"Okay" Sam obeyed and Carly went back to Freddie to see if he was actually okay

"Freddie" Carly said "Freddie!"

"Yeah?" Freddie asked thinking that Carly was talking in a normal voice but she wasn't, she yelling so Freddie could hear her

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Carly yelled and everyone in the school hallway looked at the iCarly gang

"Stop staring or else!" Sam demanded and threatened and everyone turned away

"Yeah" Freddie answered in a normal voice "I'm fine"

"Okay" Carly said

"What?" Freddie asked

"Guess not" Sam said with a chuckle and they just walked off to class

_After School_

Carly, Sam and Freddie walked into Carly's apartment greeting Spencer to see him working on another sculpture.

"Hey Spencer" Carly greeted "Sam and Freddie are here"

"When are they not here?" Spencer joked

"We don't know" Freddie said "Hey what ya working on?"

"I'm building train tracks" Spencer answered

"But you hate trains" Carly said

"I Know" Spencer said "I never said i wouldn't build a train track"

"Yes you did" Carly said

"When?" Spencer asked

"You remember that time when Grandad took us to the train convention?" Carly asked

"Yeah" Spencer answered

"We walked over to the train track area and you saw the tracks and you said that never in your life build a a train track" Carly explained "Never in your life"

"I never said that" Spencer protested to himself

"Spencer" Carly said trying to get his attention

"Yeah?" Spencer asked

"It was only 4 weeks ago" Carly stated

"Oh" Spencer said feeling embarrassed "Now i feel embarrassed"

"Uh-huh" Carly said

"HEY!" Freddie shouted "Why is their train tracks here?"

"But i just explained-" Spencer started

"He lost some hearing" Carly said

"How?" Spencer asked and Carly looked at Sam

"A bullhorn" Carly answered as Carly, Sam and Freddie started to walk up to the studio

"I'm gonna check the iCarly comments" Freddie informed the girls or girl a thing

"Hey look at this comment" Freddie said

"What's it's say?" Carly asked

"WHAT?" Freddie yelled

"This is your fault" Carly said

"I love iCarly and i was wandering if i could come on iCarly as a live audience" Freddie answered

"No!" Sam said immediately "No!"

"Why not?' Freddie asked

"Remember Mandy?" Sam asked "That person could be like her!"

"You don't know that" Carly said

"What?" Freddie shouted

"Never mind!" Carly yelled back but in a nice way

"C'Mon Sam" Carly said

"No!" Sam said

"Freddie!" Carly shouted

"Don't yell!" Freddie said "I'm starting to my hearing back!"

"Sorry" Carly apologized to Freddie "But what's the username?"

"Umm..." Freddie said while searching for the comment again "Apartack"

"Apartack?" Carly said

"Yep" Freddie said "I think we should have him on here. Or her"

"It sounds like a boy's name" Carly stated "And i agree. We should have HIM here on iCarly"

"No!" Sam said

"2 against 1!" Carly said

"Here let me tell him he's coming on iCarly" Freddie said

"K" Carly said

"I can't believe you 2 are doing this" Sam said

"And i can't believe your here" Freddie said then Freddie and Sam started fighting and Carly just left the iCarly studio till they were done fighting about whatever because they always fight.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! and i can guess 80% of you can guess who Apartack is!**


End file.
